


Truth about skye coulson

by DMJE



Category: Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: How skye found her reall parents
Kudos: 1





	1. Back story

Melinda May-Coulson and Philp Coulson fell in love while they were at SHIELD Academy and they got married. May and Coulson had a daughter named Skye Coulson, but she got kidnapped when she was 7 months old. May and Coulson are still married and they are still looking for their daughter. In the future Skye will learn to hack and find her parents.


	2. After skye was found with miles she now has to face coulson

Skye what the hell. What made you think talking to him was okay? Coulson yelled

I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again. Skye said

Why though? Coulson asked

Skye pulled a flash drive out of her pocket and handed it to Coulson.

What's this? Coulson asked 

Everything I have. Skye said 

On us? Coulson asked 

No on me. Skye said 

What? Coulson asked 

I'm an orphan. I want to find my parents it's why I learned how to hack. Skye said 

I'll see what I can do. You might not like what you find out. Coulson said 

Probably not as bad as I imagined. Skye said

Two days later....

While Skye, Jemma, Ward, and Fitz were at the academy Coulson and May went to talk to Agent Lumley. After Coulson learned about Skye's past the more he wondered if Skye was his and May's missing daughter. So he collected DNA samples from May, Skye, and himself to have them tested.

Coulson walked into the lab...

Hey Simmons can you run these samples for me? Coulson asked 

Yes sir I can. Jemma said 

Please keep it off record and report to me after. Coulson said 

Will do sir. Jemma said

Thank you. Coulson said

He went back to his office.

20 minutes later.....

Jemma knocked on Coulson's office door.

Come in. Coulson said 

Jemma walked in

Here you go sir. Jemma said  
Handing him the paper

He looked at the paper

Are you sure this is correct. Coulson asked 

Yes sir. Two of the samples are the parents of the other sample. Jemma said

Thank you Simmons you can go. Coulson said

Your welcome sir. Jemma said and she walked out of the office 

Coulson sat at his desk thinking how he needed to tell his wife and his long lost daughter Skye.   
He got up and went to the cockpit where his wife was.

Walking into the cockpit and shutting the door.

Hey Mel. Coulson said 

Hey Phil. May said

Can you put the plane on autopilot. Coulson asked 

Why? May asked

Because what um about to tell you is going to shock you, and I rather not have you flying the plane when I tell you. Coulson said 

Okay. May said putting the plane on autopilot.

I don't believe in coincidences, but after talking to agent Lumley I had a hunch that Skye may be our daughter, so I ran a DNA test on all three of us and it came back she is our daughter. Coulson said 

Wow! We found our daughter after 22 years of looking for her. May said

Yeah quite a shock to me to. Coulson said 

Yeah it is. What are we telling Skye. May asked

The truth. Coulson said 

When? May asked

Now. Coulson said 

Okay let's go pull her into your office and tell her. May said

Okay. Coulson said

They walk to his office....

Skye can you come to my office please. Coulson said through the intercom 

Skye walked into his office and saw both May and Coulson.

Whatever happened I didn't do it. Skye said

What? Coulson asked 

Never mind. It feels like I'm in the principle office getting yelled at. Skye said

Skye your not in trouble. We have news on your parents skye. Coulson said 

Wow. What is it. Skye said

I'm going to tell you a story. Coulson said

Okay. Skye said

When I first entered the academy I was determined to do my best. I meant another agent with the same goal. We both became fast friends. After awhile we fell in love with each other and got married. We were only married for 7 months before we found out we were gonna be parents. Coulson said

Your a dad? Skye asked

Yeah until she was taken from us. Coulson said 

What happened? Skye asked

When my daughter was born was the best day of my life besides marrying the love of my life. Our daughter was the best thing that happened to Melinda and me. Coulson said

Skye looked between May and Coulson.

You mean you guys are married and have a daughter? Skye asked

Yes we are. Both said

Skye had so many questions for them, but thought it was best to wait to ask them after Coulson finished his story.

7 months after our daughter was born we put her to bed, but when we woke up the next morning we knew something was wrong. First time since we brought her home she didn't wake us up once. We got up and went into her room and found her missing. Coulson said

Oh god guys I'm sorry. Skye said

We ended up calling shield, we found out we were gassed. Director Fury told us they would do everything possible to find her. He told Mel and I weren't to be involved, but we didn't listen it was our daughter. After 7 hours we found out centipede kidnapped her because they thought having a daughter of two field agents and wanted to experiment on her. So she could be the perfect weapon towards S.H.I.E.L.D. They continued to look for her, but came up with no leads to where she was. After 4 months Fury called May and I in for a meeting and told us that our daughter that was missing was no longer an active case. Our daughter was most likely dead. Coulson said

They gave up looking for your daughter just like that. Skye asked

Just like that. We didn't take the news to well we lost our daughter, but Bahrain also changed May to it made her into the agent you know earning the name Calvary. Coulson said 

We never gave up trying to find our little girl. Coulson said 

Do you want me to try? I can do whatever I can to see if I can something that you and May couldn't. To see if I can find your daughter. Skye asked 

We've already found her. Coulson said

Handing Skye the DNA results 

I don't understand? Why are you handing me this? What does it mean? Skye asked

Ever since talking to Lumley I had hunch that two baby girls born around the same time both had Shield agents after them. And I wondered could they both be the same baby? Coulson said

Are you saying? Skye asked 

This morning I took yours, May's, and mine DNA and had Simmons run them to see if they were a match. Your holding the results. Coulson said 

I'm your guys daughter? Skye asked

Yes. Both said

The daughter that was taken from you at 7 months old? If I'm your daughter then why did Avery take me to the orphanage? Skye asked

We don't know. May said

I think most likely she didn't know who you were. I think her and her team were told you were an 0-8-4. I don't know if Fury knew you were our daughter when he sent them to investigate. Coulson said

Skye sat there in her seat silently and think about what both of them had told her.

Skye you okay? May asked

Wow when I first joined this team I thought you guys may have been my parents. Now knowing that you guys are it feels nice. I now know I was wanted and not abonded. Skye said

Skye we will always want you. Both said

What was my name you guys gave me? Skye asked 

We named you Skye May Coulson. May said

Who knew when I picked my name it actually really is my real name. Skye said

Kinda crazy but cool. Coulson said 

When's my birthday? Skye asked 

July 3, 1988. May said 

Cool. Skye said


	3. After skye finds her real parents

Skye went down and found Jemma, Fitz, and Ward.

Hey guys. Skye said

Hey. All three said

Skye why did Coulson call you into his office. Jemma asked

He told me him and May are my parents. Skye said

Wow that's great news. How do you feel about that? Jemma asked

I now finally feel wanted by a family. Skye said

That's good. I'm so happy for you. Jemma said

May and Coulson came down

Fitz, Ward, and Simmons we need you to run and grab supplies. Coulson said 

Sir what about you, May, and Skye? Ward asked

We will stay here. Coulson said 

Okay. Ward said

The three of them left to get supplies.

I've got to grab something from upstairs. Coulson walking upstairs 

What does he need to grab. Skye asked

Knowing him that could be anything. May said

Really? Skye said 

Yes really. You've seen his collection in his office. But my guess would be he wanted to show you pictures. May said 

Wow. Okay. So you guys being married have you ever drove Lola? Skye asked 

No. No one. Aside Phil drives that thing. May said

How many times do I have to explain that Lola is not a thing. Coulson said

How many times have I told you that it's just a car? May said

She never liked Lola much. Coulson said 

How can you not love Lola? Skye asked

Phil smiled

Don't gloat phil. May said

You want to look at pictures? Coulson said 

Yeah but hold on a second. Skye said

Skye went to her bunk and grabbed a box and went back out by them. 

Thought that while I was looking you guys could to? Skye said

Of course. Coulson said

They all looked through the pictures 

Why did you keep this. Coulson holding up a suspension form

Because I was twelve and this very mean bully was being mean to the only person that ever gave me a chance and was nice to me. So I punched the bully it was a very proud moment for me. Skye said

Was it a good punch? May asked

Melinda? Coulson said

Yep I broke his nose. Skye said

For an hour May, Coulson, and Skye went through pictures each asking questions.

There's a video call from headquarters. Coulson said

When all three hear the distinct ring coming through the plane. 

I'll get it you two stay here. Coulson said and went answer the call

I grabbed this before phil fould see. I figured you didn't want to talk about this now or ever. May said

I forgot that picture was even in there. Your right I never wanted you guys to see that. Skye said

What happened? May asked

Ex abusive boyfriend. He hit when he got mad. That was a time I was really grateful for nuns. Skye said

Your ex did that to you? May asked

First love actually. I was 16 he was 20 never thought he would hurt me. I knew deep down he was not a good guy. I was stupid I should have known by the people you care about will hurt you mom. I put that picture in there to remind myself to never let that happen again. Never wanted you guys to see it. Skye said

Skye. May started but Skye cut her off.

It's okay you don't need to say anything. She said  
No I do. The day you were born I swore I would always protect you. I'm sorry for how you had to grow up. In sorry for being so hard on you since the day you arrived. When I found out I was pregnant with you I promised to keep you happy, loved, and safe, but you weren't, you never were, and that kills me. Saying sorry doesn't mean a lot to you as it should but I promise from now on I will try to keep you happy, loved, and safe. May said

Skye just looked at her mom they both had tears in their eyes and they hugged each other.

After ending the call with headquarters Coulson walks back into the room to find his wife and daughter hugging. After 22 years Mat was hugging their daughter for the first time. Coulson watches then with a sad smile thinking they had their little girl back he couldn't be more happy, but also hating like he has since his little girl went missing. 

Phil what is it? May asked noticing Phil watching them

What did HQ want? May asked

Their's an 0-8-4 they want us to investigate. The object was found out on a dig, and they want us to see what it is? Coulson said

Where? Skye asked

Israel. Coulson said

I sent the coordinates to you. Coulson said

I'll call the others back. Skye said

Skye went to her bunk and May and Coulson went to 4he command center.

Call between Jemma and Skye  
J- hello  
S- hey you guys need to get back here. We got an 0-8-4 to investigate   
J- okay will be back soon  
S- okay  
They hang up

So where at in Israel? May asked

Outside of Rahat. Coulson said

Not the safest place. May said

I know. Director Fury called himself for us to investigate. Coulson said

So what's the situation? May asked

Unclear Fury didn't say. Coulson said 

This could turn really bad Phil. May said

I know. Which is why until you and Ward do a sweep and I talk to the people there, Fitzsimmons and Skye are to stay in the car. Coulson said

Why not have them stay on the plane then? May asked

It's an 0-8-4 Melinda, it needs to be investigated first, to decided how to transfer it safely transported. And I'm not leaving anyone alone until we are back in the air. Coulson said

Okay. May said

But until I talk to Director Fury in person no one is to know who Skye really is beside who is on this bus. Coulson said

I agree. It's the only way we can protect her. The people who kidnapped her could still be after her. May said

What do you mean they may still be after me it's been 22 years. Skye asked

May and Coulson turned around to look at her.

Sorry didnt mean to eavesdrop skye said

It's fine. We still don't know whi took you or what they did to you. The information shield got was they want to use you as a test subject and we don't know what that means. Until we are absolutely that they aren't we have to assume they still are after you. Coulson said 

But there is nothing strange about me. I've got no super powers whatever they did must have not worked right? Skye asked

That or you just haven't discovered your ability yet. May said

We really don't know may said

Is there a way to find out becasue I would like to know. Skye said

We can have Simmons run some tests. Coulson said

Also Fitzsimmon and Ward are on their way back. Skye said

Skye tell them to bring the stuff in but wait to put it all away we need to do a briefing. May said

I will. Skye said

25 minutes later....

Fitzsimmons and Ward arrive

Are you our welcome commit. Ward said 

No. I'm just here to help you guys bring the stuff in and then head to the brefingon the situation. Skye said

What do we know so far. Ward asked

It's an 0-8-4 and it's in Rahat Israel. Skay said

Okay. Ward said

Everyone grabbed the bags and then went to the briefing.

It's an 0-8-4 and it's in Rahat Israel. Director Fury wants us to investigate. Coulson said

Do we know any more? Ward asked

No, but it's being protected by Isreails. So there can be a hostile engagement. Coulson said

Due to that there will be two teams May and Ward doing a sweep of the area for threats. Coulson said

I will speak to the Israelis that are running the protection. Coulson said

Sir what about Fitzsimmons and I? Skye asked

The three of you are with me, but until given the all clear by May, Ward, and I you are to stay in the car. This is dangerous Director Fury order wants it dealt with quickly. The object maybe dangerous and we can't risk it falling into the wrong hands. Coulson said 

Yes sir. Everyone said

Get the supplies put away we are in the air in ten. May said

Everyone leaves

This is the most dangerous thing we've seen. Skye said

Yes it will be. That's why you and Fitzsimmons will be staying in the car until given the all clear. Couslon said

But you, mom, and Ward will be in danger. Skye said

It's our job Skye. All three of us have been trained to do this. Coulson said

I know it just. Skye said 

It's just what Skye? Coulson asked 

Nothing. Skye said and she walked away.

Coulson watched his daughter walk away from him not knowing why Skye didn't finish h er sentence. 

Wheels up in five guys. May said through the intercom.

Everyone buckled in.

Okay everyone can unbuckle now will be in Isradl in two hours. May said through the com

Two hours later May told everyone to buckle in again they were landing.

30 minutes later everyone is down in the cargo bay.

How far is it to the cite? Coulson asked

Two miles. May said

Everyone climbed into the designated car they were told to ride in.

Arriving at the location.

Remember er to stay in the car until given the all clear. Coulson said

Yes sir. Fitzsimmons said

Skye? Coulson said

I will. Just be careful. Skye said

I will. Coulson said

Coulson got out and walked over to the Israeli's soldiers when an explosion went off throwing the soldiers and Coulson back

Dad. Skye yelled getting out of and running towards her dad. With Fitzsimmons not far behind her.

When Skye reaches her dad she finds him already unconscious with a rock acting as shrapnel and a cut on his head.

No come on dad. Wake up. I just found you. Skye cried

Skye move. Jemma said

Skye stand back let Jemma do her job. Fitz said

I can't. Skye cried

I know. Fitz said

Skye hand me your shirt. Jemma said

What? Skye said

Your shirt so I can try to slow down the bleeding. Jemma said

Oh here. Skye handed Jemma her shirt

How bad is it? Skye asked 

We need to get him to the car. May and Ward are closer to the bus than to us. It would take longer to get here, so we have to go to them. Jemma said

They carried Coulson to the car and headed to the bus.

How bad is it? Skye asked while holding her dad's hand 

Thankfully the rock is doing a good job restricting blood loss. Jemma said

Is he going to be okay? Skye asked

His recovery depends on a lot of factors.... Jemma said

Jemma don't talk science with me. Just tell me is my dad going to be okay. Skye asked

I don't know Skye until I look at the damage when I get back to the bus. Skye I will do everything I can to help him I promise. Jemma said

Dad please hold on for me please. Don't leave me I just found you. Daddy I love you. Skye whispered in his ear

They arrive back at the bus and carry him into the lab where Jemma and Ward are going to operate on him.

I wanna stay with him. Skye said

You can't Skye. Jemma said

But... Skye was cut off by her mom

Skye baby Jemma and Ward can't save him while were in here. Come on.

They walk out of the lab and Skye never took her eyes off her dad.

Skye turned into her mom chest and cried. 

Skye started to have a panic attack 

No I cant lose him. Skye said breathing heavy

Skye baby I need you to calm down for me. May said

May got Skye to calm down and stop crying.

Mommy is daddy going to be okay. Skye asked

Of course he will be. May said

I hope so I just found you guys and I'm not ready to loss either of you again. Skye said

Me either. May said

Mother and daughter just continued to hug and stand and watch their love one be operated on.

Three hours after Coulson's surgery 

He should make a full recovery. Jemma said

Good can I see him? Skye asked

Yeah you can. Jemma said

Skye and May want into Coulson's room and sat by him.

Skye why don't you get some sleep. May said

I'm not leaving him. Skye said

Skye. May said

I'm not leaving dad. Mom I won't. Skye said

Okay. Then why don't you get some sleep right here. I'll wake you up if he shows any movement of waking up. May said

Maybe. Skye said

I promise skye the minute he starts waking up. May said

Okay. Can you hold me. Skye asked

Yeah I can. May said

May held her daughter as she fell asleep.

10am the next day CV oylson starts to wake up.

Skye woke up. May said

I'm sleeping. Skye mumbled

He's waking up. May said

Skye wakes up

Dad. Skye said

Phil can you hear me. May said

Skye push the green button. May said

Why? Skye asked

Because it will let Jemma know that he is waking up. May said

Okay. Skye pushes the button

Dad can you hear me. Skye asked

Skye. Coulson said 

Yes I'm here. Mom's here to. Skye said

Hi. Coulson said 

Hi. Skye said tears in her eyes  
May could tell her daughter was on the verge of another panic attack soon. And Skye was gonna leave the room in a minute and she was gonna have to explain to her husband why their daughter left the room.

Hey it's okay. Coulson said

Dont scare me like that again dad. Skye said

I'm fine. Coulson said 

Mom I'll be back. Skye said tears pouring out of her eyes and she started to breath heavy.

Okay find Ward or Fitz Skye. May said  
Knowing what was happening 

Skye left the room.

What happened? Coulson asked

Explosion. May said

Was anyone hurt. Coulson asked

None of our people. May said 

Good. Coulson said

Jemma showed up and looked Coulson over.

You should be fine sir. Jemma said

How was she Jemma when I first got hurt. Coulson asked

She yelled dad and then took off towards you. She cried she wanted to be in the lab when we were operating on you but may grabbed her and they both held each other. Jemma said 

Thanks Simmons. Coulson said

Jemma left the room 

How has Skye been? Coulson asked

Worried about here dad. May said

What was that when I woke up? Coulson asked

Her on the verge of another panic attack. May said

Poor girl. Coulson said

She was really shaken up by you getting hurt. May said

Damn. Where is she? Coulson asked

Either got calmed down by Ward or Fitz. May said

Good. Coulson said

With Skye and Ward  
Skye was breathing heavy and crying 

Skye you need to calm down. Ward said

Skye kept crying

Skye copy my breathing. Ward said

Skye copied Ward and she calmed down.

Thanks Ward for helping me calm down. Skye said

You wanna talk about it? Ward asked

I freaked out when my dad woke up and told me he was fine. Skye said 

He is going to be fine Skye. Ward said

I know. It was the first time I saw my dad get hurt and I didnt like that feeling. Skye said

No one ever does Skye. Ward said

I'm gonna go back to my parents. Skye said

Okay. Ward said

Skye walked back to her dad's room.

Hey dad. Skye said

Hi Skye. Coulson said 

I'm really glad your okay. Skye said 

Me too. Coulson said 

I love you guys. Skye said 

We love you too. Both said 

One week later.....

Coulson was moved back to his and May's room.

Skye's been having nightmares and the only person that knows about them is Jemma.

Skye's bunk:  
Skye was asleep and started to whimper   
Daddy come back. She cried out.

Jemma rushed into Skye's bunk 

Skye wake up. Jemma said 

Skye woke up and sat up breathing heavy.

Skye you need to calm down your gonna have a panic attack if you don't.   
Jemma said

Skye calmed down

Skye you need to tell your parents about the nightmares. They can help you. Jemma said

No they are not to know. Skye said

Okay. Jemma said 

Skye now just played in her bunk and waited for everyone to fall asleep before she got up and went into the kitchen to get ice cream. She grabbed it and hopped up onto the counter and ate it.

Her dad walked into the kitchen.

Hey skye. Coulson said

Hi dad. Skye said

What are you doing up. Coulson asked 

Wanted ice cream. Skye said

Then her mom walked in.

Skye. Phil. May said

Hi mom. Skye said

Melinda. Coulson said

What are you doing up. May asked

Couldn't sleep. Coulson said

Wanted ice cream. Skye said

You okay Skye. Coulson asked 

I'm fine. I wish people would really stop asking me that. Skye said and went to her bunk

That could have gone better. Coulson said

You think she's okay? May asked

I don't know. She's not acting like herself the past week. Coulson said

I know she's worrying me. May said

Me to. Coulson said smashing the ice cream

Phil stop smashing the ice cream. May said

He stopped and she took it and put it away. 

Next night....

Skye waited until everyone was either in their room or they were asleep before she headed to the gym to punch the punching bag.

She was punching the bad for a good 10 minutes and crying.

Why don't you take a break. Coulson said

I'm fine. Skye said

No your not Skye your not acting like yourself. Your not sleeping your snapping at everyone. What's going on. Coulson said 

What's the point in telling you your gonna leave. Skye said

No I'm not Skye. Coulson said

You can't promise me that dad I watched you almost die in front of me from a bomb. Skye cried

Oh baby. Your having nightmares. Coulson said 

Everyone's dying in my dreams and I'm alone. Skye said

Oh come here. I'm so sorry baby. Why didnt you tell us we could help you. Coulson said

Jemma told me to tell you guys, but I thought they would go away. Skye said

You should listen to Simmons Skye. Coulson said

I know. Skye said

You ready to head up to bed and get some sleep. Coulson asked 

No. Can we sit here a little longer please dad. Skye asked

Yeah. Coulson said

They sat there another 10 minutes 

Coulson looked down at his daughter and found her asleep on his shoulder. 

Yeah time for bed. Coulson said

He picked her up and carried her to her bunk and tucked her in.

Sleep tight baby daddy's here so is mommy your safe angel eyes. I promise. Coulson said kissing her on her forehead

He sat in the chair in Skye's room and made sure she didn't wake up from another nightmare. May came into her daughter's room 30 minutes later and sat by him and also made sure her daughter was safe.


	4. Coulson finds out his daughter was abused

"Can we talk?" Skye asks her voice sounding just as scared as when she asked whether Coulson was going to be okay over a month ago.  
"

Of course, come in, sit down." Simmons tells her friend.  
"Not here, please." Skye requests.  
"Where then?" Simmons ask confused.  
"Just follow me." Skye request and Simmons does just that.  
As they walk neither Skye nor Simmons says anything but Simmons spends the time observing Skye. She notices that while Skye is shaking there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong but she is holding her laptop close to her. For a minute Simmons thinks that maybe Skye has started to have nightmares again but she realised that for Skye to be shaking this much for her to be this scared she would have heard her having the nightmare, because bad nightmares for Skye aren't usually quite, though they can be.

Skye leads Simmons down to the cargo bay where she gets in the backseat of the Car.  
"Skye, what's wrong? Why did you want to talk down here?" Simmons asks as she does the same, concern very clear in his voice.  
"I feel safe in here, and I really need to feel safe at the moment." Skye explains.  
"Skye, what happened?" Jemma asks her concern for her friend, her little sister in all but blood, growing every second.  
"There is a lot about my past that you guys don't know, a lot, most of which I'll probably never tell Coulson and May. I was a screwed up kid for a long time, a really long time, but worse than that I was a screwed up kid who was smart. Living in my van hacking for Rising Tide that was the most stable I had been in a while." Skye explains.  
"Skye what is it?" Jemma asks watching as Skye hugs he laptop closer almost like she doesn't want to let it go.  
"Rising Tide found me when I was at my most screwed up when what I needed the most was someone to take me in, to look after me. I know now that that's not what they did, but it's what it felt like at the time." Skye explains "They used me for my skill and I let them because I thought that I found people like me and maybe we could be screwed up together and nothing else would matter, that's about when I met Miles by the way. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D goes against everything Rising Tide is and everything that it holds dear, and me doing that in their eyes in the ultimate betrayal." Skye explains.  
"What do you mean?" Jemma asks confused.  
"Read for yourself." Skye says opening her laptop making sure that the right tab is open and handing it over to Simmons.  
"How long ago did you get this?" Simmons asks as she reads.

"About half an hour." Skye answers "I'm sorry that I woke you I just…" Skye begins to say but Skye cuts her off.  
"It's okay, I don't mind." Simmons assures her friend "Do you know who sent it?"  
"No."  
"But it signed, 'you know who I am'?" Simmons asks confused.  
"There are…five people that that I can think of who know enough to send that email, and all five of them would be more than willing to do what they threatened." Skye explains taking the laptop back and placing in in the back of the chair in front of her.  
"Who's Anna?" Simmons asks confused.  
"A friend, the one person besides you guys who ever really looked out for me." Skye explains.  
"You have to tell your parents, let's go to Coulson right now. He'll know what to do." Simmons tells Skye, after reading that email she knows that they are out of their depth.  
"I can't tell my Dad about this." Skye Said "He would have freaked out about me getting an email like this before he knew I was his daughter. He'll be a hundred times worse now." Skye tells her.

"Okay, then what did you want to do?" Simmons asks knowing that she is right about Coulson's reaction but still thinking that it is the best idea.  
"I could run, we'll be landing in the morning. I could disappear. It wouldn't be the first time." Skye comments.

"Skye…" Jemma begins to say her voice a cross between disapproval and concern.  
"I know, running's not the answer and I really don't want to leave, and I can't just let Anna die, but I don't know what else to do." Skye admits. "I can't just do what they want me to."  
"If you don't want to go to Coulson because you're worried about his reaction then fine, we won't." Simmons says reaching out and grabbing Skye's hand because she can see that she is getting upset "But we should go to May. We need help Skye. You and I can't handle something like this alone."

"You're going to help?" Skye asks surprised, she told Simmons what was going on not because she was expecting her help but because she needed to talk to someone.  
"Of course I am." Simmons tells her "What did we say when Coulson was on bed rest?"  
"That we're sisters." Skye sqid  
"Exactly that means no matter what you decide, no matter what happens I am with you." She promises "What do you say? Are you alright with us going to May?" Simmons asks.

"Won't she just tell Coulson anyway?" Skye asks "I mean is that what parents do? Tell each other these kind of things about their kids? Skye asks confused.  
"She'll most likely tell him." Simmons confirms, "But even if she does it won't be the worst thing, we need them Skye and more importantly they would want to know, and if it's coming from May then she may just be able to get Coulson to calm down." Simmons explains and after a couple of minutes of debating Skye nods.  
"Okay." Simmons says giving her own little nod "I think she put the plane on automatic so she'll be in her bunk. Let's go." She says.  
"Can you go get her?" Skye asks in a quiet voice "Bring her down here?"

"If you promise to still be here when I do." Simmons tells her.

"Where in the air, there isn't too many places I can go." Skye reminds her.

"Please Skye, no jokes." Simmons tells her "I'm going to go get your Mother, just be here when we get back." She requests.

"I will." Skye assures.

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can." Simmons tells her and exits the car.

Once Simmons leaves Skye does her best to make herself take up the least amount of space possible. She pulls her legs into her chest and puts her arms around them hugging them close. Still shaking like she has ever since she got the email.

As Simmons walks to May's bunk she knows there is about a million things that she would rather be doing that waking up Melinda May but after reading that email and hearing Skye talk she knows that it's what needs to be done to protect Skye, and that's what she cares about.

"Agent May?" Simmons ask knocking on May's door and sliding it open.

"What is it Simmons?" May asks not even opening her eyes and clearly annoyed about being woken up.

"It's Skye." Simmons says simply very aware that her voice is displaying all the concern that she is feeling.

"What happened?" May asks quickly sitting up now looking wide away "Is she alright?"

"Um, it would be best if you just came with me." Simmons tells her not really sure how to answer the 'is she alright?' question.

"Simmons is she alright?" May repeats.

"Physically she's fine, but I wouldn't call her alright." Simmons explains.

'Have you woken Coulson?" May asks as they walk past the Command Centre.

"No, she only agreed to talk to you. You'll understand why when you talk to her." Simmons says as they walked down the stairs.

"She's in there." Simmons says pointing to the back seat of the car.  
"The back seat of the car?" May asks confused.

"She said it's the only place she feel's safe." Simmons explains "I'll wait out here." She says as May opens the door and climbs in the back seat.

As soon as May climbs in the backseat and see's Skye she becomes even more concerned than she already was.

Just like she has been since Simmons left a few minutes easy Skye is huddled of the corner of the car trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Skye, sweetheart, what's wrong?" May asks moving closer to her.  
Skye doesn't say a word she just reaches over, grabs her laptop, unlocks it and shows May the same thing she showed Simmons.

"You're safe Skye. We'll keep you safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." May tells her daughter once she finishes reading.

"If I don't do exactly what he told me to do then he'll kill Anna. She was the first person to look out for me. I can't let that happen." Skye tells her mother.

"Who's he? Who sent this?" May asks.  
"I'm not sure there are a few people who could have sent it." Skye explains, "And all of them will do what they said they would without hesitation." Skye tells her mother.  
"We'll stop them before that, and we will save your friend." Melinda assures her daughter  
"They know everything, all my weakness, everything I've done, and everything I am scared of." Skye tell her mother "They won't stop until I do exactly what they want me to do." Skye reveals.

"Then we'll stop them." May tells her daughter moving closer to her and putting her arms around her "We will find them and we will stop them. We'll keep you safe Skye." May tells her daughter.  
"What if you can't?" Skye asks in a quiet voice.  
"We will." May assures, holding Skye closer. "I've got you, it'll be okay, and you'll be okay." May tells her daughter as she holds her as she can feel that she is still shaking in fear.  
"Do you want to come upstairs so that we can talk to your Dad?" May asks her daughter several minutes later.  
"I kinda want to stay in here for a while longer." Skye admits "I feel safe." She explains.  
"You're safe here Skye." May tells her daughter "We're in the air, no one can hurt you." May tells her daughter.  
"I don't feel safe." Skye admits quietly "Can you go tell dad? I just want to stay in here for a while." She explains.  
May debates for a little while what she should do, a very large part of her wants to stay with Skye and hold her until she feels safe but another part of her knows that the only way for Skye to actually be safe is if she goes and talks to Coulson and finds out who sent the email.

"Yeah, I can do that." May tells her daughter once she finally makes her decision "Simmons' is still outside, I'll get her to come sit with you." May tells Skye "Do you mind if I take this?" May asks referring to the laptop.  
"No." Skye tells her.  
"I'll be back once I talk to Coulson." May says removing her arms from around Skye and exiting the car.  
As soon as she saw the door open Simmons walks over to May. "Stay with her." May tells her. "Don't let her out of your sight."  
"Of course." Simmons responds.  
"Thank you." May tells her before heading upstairs as Simmons climbs in the back of the car.  
Once May gets to the third level of the plane she places the laptop down in Coulson's office then walks past Coulson's closet and into his bedroom which is directly across from his office.  
"Phil wake up." Melinda says as she shakes Coulson awake after turning on the light.  
"Huh, Melinda? What's wrong?" He asks confused, wondering why his wife is waking him up.  
"Get up, there's something you need to see." May says before leaving the room walking back over to his office.  
"Melinda, what is going on?" Coulson asks confused "Why are you waking me at three thirty in the morning?" he asks then notices Skye's laptop sitting open on his desk "What's Skye's laptop doing here?"  
"Read what she got an hour ago." May tells him simply.  
Confused Coulson looks down and reads the open page as he does Melinda can see him getting furious "Where is she?" He asks worried.  
"Down in the backseat of the car, she won't leave there. Simmons is with her." May explains.  
"It reminds her of her van." Coulson mutters to himself.  
"What?" May asks.  
"She likes it down there because it reminds her of her van." Coulson explains "How is she?" He asks worried.  
"Not good, really not good." May explains.  
"How'd you know?" Coulson asks interested.  
"Simmons came and got me." May explains, "I'm guessing that Skye showed Simmons and then Simmons came and got me."  
"Does she say who's behind this?" Coulson asks assuming that because the email is signed with 'You know who I am' that she does.  
"She said there are a few people who could have sent it and that all of the possibilities will follow through on the threats without hesitation." May explains.

"No, I will not let that happen." Coulson says angrily "No one will touch her, I won't let them." He says.  
"Look Simmons said something when she came and got me, she said that Skye only agreed to talk to me first, I think it's because she was afraid of how you'll react. So when we go down there you can't show her how angry you are Phil. You've got to control your anger." May explains.  
"She's afraid of me?" Coulson asks his voice barely above a whisper.  
"No, of course not." May assures him, "That's not what I said. She's afraid to see you angry, but she's not afraid of you." May explains to him.  
"What do you know that I don't?" Coulson asks having a feeling like he is missing something.  
"Something she'll tell you when she's ready." May tells him.  
"Melinda, what is it?" Coulson asks worried.  
"Not my place to say." Melinda explains to him. "She told me what she did in confidence, I can't break that." She explains.  
"Melinda…" Coulson begins to say but she cuts him off. "Phil, don't. Come on, our daughter needs us." Melinda says before leaving his office.  
As Coulson follows Melinda he can't help but worry and wonder what he is missing.  
When they get down to the cargo area May knocks on the window to let Simmon's know that they are back.  
"How is she?" Melinda asks Simmons in a quite whisper.  
"The same." Simmons whispers back.  
"The laptop is up in my office, go get it and wake Fitz and Ward. Let them know what is going on. Work on tracing who sent the email." Coulson tells her and he climbs in the car. May allowing him to go in first so that he is sitting next to Skye.  
"Yes Sir." Simmons says before heading upstairs.  
Once she gets upstairs Simmons gets the laptop first. Once she does she connects it to the monitor in the command centre so that the email is on the screen. She first heads to Fitz's bunk first because she knows that he is rather difficult to wake up.  
"Fitz wake up." Jemma says shaking him, "Fitz come on." Jemma says continuing to shake him trying to get him to wake up.  
"Jemma? What's going on?" Fitz asks confused.  
"Get up, I'll see you in the command centre in a couple of minutes, it's really important." Jemma tells her best friend before leaving his bunk and walking over to Wards.  
"Agent Ward." Simmons asks using the same method he used to wake up May earlier and just like May he wakes up relatively easily.  
"Simmons, what's going on?" He ask.  
"You're needed in the Command Centre now. Agent's Coulson's orders." Simmons says leaving the command centre "FITZ COME ON." Simmons says loudly when she walks past his bunk.  
"Why does Coulson want us in the command centre at three thirty in the morning?" Ward asks walking into the Command centre, Fitz right behind him. "What's this?" He asks referring to the email that is on the screen.  
"This is why Coulson wanted you in the Command Centre at three thirty in the morning. It's an email Skye got an hour ago." She explains.  
"Where is she?" Ward asks worried the second he finishes reading the email.  
"Downstairs with May and Coulson, she won't leave the backseat of the car." Simmons explains.  
"Who sent it? Has she told us their name?" Ward ask curious.  
"No. She isn't completely sure who sent it. She said that there are five people who could have sent it. All of whom would deliver on the threats." Simmons explains.  
"Can you trace it?" Ward asks Fitz.  
"I can try, but they're Rising Tide. If they are anywhere near as good as Skye or Miles then I have no chance." Fitz explains.  
"Just do it." Ward tells him "We need to find out who is behind this and cross them off." He says staring at the screen.  
As he gets in the backseat of the car Coulson slides over so that he is sitting right next to Skye.  
"Hi." Coulson says to her.  
"Hey, dad" Skye responds.  
"Simmons is waking Ward and Fitz. We'll find who sent the email." Coulson tells his daughter. "We'll keep you safe." He tells her.  
"I should have realised that this was coming." Skye says quietly "I should have known that they would have figured out what I was doing eventually."

"No one knew you were going to join S.H.I.E.L.D to find out more about us?" Coulson asks curious.  
"No one except Miles." Skye explains.  
"And what about this Anna? How does she fit in?" Coulson asks.  
"She's a friend." Skye says, "Before I meet all of you she was the only person who truly looked out for me. I haven't spoken to her in almost two years because, well, because of Miles, she didn't like him, she thought he was no good, a bad influence and I didn't listen." Skye admits "She was just trying to look out for me and now she might die." Skye says tears coming to her eyes as she thinks what might happen to her friend because of her.  
"We'll get her back Skye." Coulson says putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side.  
"Fitz won't be able to trace the email without me. I know all of the people who could have sent it and they are all really good, but I just... I just want to stay here a little while longer." Skye tells her parents. As while she knows that soon enough she is going to have to get out of the back seat and the safety it provides she's not quite ready to at the moment.  
"Of course." Coulson says.  
"We're right here with you." May tells her daughter.  
While Skye, May and Coulson are downstairs FitzSimmons and Ward are working on trying to trace the email.  
"You were with her, how is she?" Ward asks Simmons interested and worried for his friend.  
"Do you remember how scared she was when Coulson was hurt?" Simmons asks.  
"Of course." Ward responds.  
"We'll she's worse now. She's petrified." Simmons explains looking scared for her friend.  
"We'll keep her safe." Ward tells her.  
"How?" Simmons asks "If she doesn't do what they want her then they will kill her friend and come after her and release everything she doesn't want known, and if she does do what they want, turn herself into them with information about S.H.I.E.L.D they will administer the sentence for her crimes, whatever that means. How do we keep her safe from that?" Simmons asks Ward as while she meant what she said to Skye that they will protect her she has no idea how exactly they will.  
"We'll find another way." Ward tells her "We'll protect Skye and save her friend. May and Coulson aren't just going to let her get hurt, and neither am I." He tells her and Simmons gives a small nod "Fitz it's been an hour. Why haven't you traced it by now?"  
"Because they're good. They are using encryption that I haven't even seen before to hide their location. I can't break it." He says looking up at Ward and Simmons "Skye is the only one on this bus who has a chance of being able to tell us who sent this email and from where." Fitz explains. "We need Skye." He says looking up from the computer.  
"Well talk about prefect timing, I'm here." Skye says walking into the command centre, Coulson and May right behind her.  
"Are you sure…" Ward beings to say but Skye cuts her off.  
"If we're going to save Anna then were going to need to know which of my former friends is behind this." Skye explains "And like Fitz just said I'm the only one who can." Skye says as she starts typing, he parents walking over and standing either side of her as she does.  
"That son of a bitch." Skye says angrily several minutes later.  
"What is it?" Coulson asks "Who sent it?"  
"I don't know… yet." Skye says "But whoever sent whoever sent it used my own encryption to hide their location." She explains.  
"That's why I couldn't get into it." Fitz says now understanding why he couldn't break the encryption, Skye is just too good.  
"There's something odd about this." Skye mutters to herself but she is loud enough so that everyone else can hear.  
"What do you mean?" May asks curious.  
"I created this encryption a really long time ago, like years, I was still a teenager when I did." She explains.  
"I couldn't break an encryption you created when you were a teenager?" Fitz asks surprised.  
"Sorry Fitz, but I'm that good." Skye tells him "My point is whoever sent this email wanted to be sure that no one else could find their location but that I would know exactly who they are."  
"What do you mean?" Coulson asks, not understanding a lot of what his daughter is saying.  
"When I wrote this encryption I was experimenting with things, seeing just what I could do. Embedded into the end of the encryption is a code to highjack the webcam at the time of the email being sent and take a picture of who was sending it. That file is embedded into the encryption." Skye explains.  
"Are you saying that you can show us a picture of who sent the email?" Coulson asks wanting to make sure that he is understanding right.  
"In about twenty seconds I can." Skye says beginning to type faster "Done, that's who sent me the email." Skye says less than twenty seconds later, her face losing all its colour and fear taking its place the second the image of the person who sent the email appears on the screen.  
"Skye what is it? Who is he?" Melinda asks looking up at the photo of the person who sent Skye the email and seeing her daughter's reaction she knows that it's not going to be good.  
"His name is Samuel Lard." Skye explains, not looking away from the picture.  
"FitzSimmons." Coulson says.  
"On it." They reply both starting to try and find everything they can on the man.  
"Skye what is it?" May asks putting a hand on her daughters shoulder, wondering and worried about who the man is because Skye looks more terrified than she has all morning just looking at the picture.  
"Do you remember the picture you found?" Skye asks her mother.  
"Yes." May answers knowing she will never forget that photo "What about it?" Melinda asks confused while Coulson just watches his ex-wife and daughter having no idea what they are taking about, but wondering if it has something to do with what Melinda wouldn't tell him earlier.  
"He's the one who caused it." Skye explains "I had no idea that he was a part of Rising Tide." She says.  
"If you didn't know he was a part of Rising Tide then who is he?" Ward asks "How do you know him?"  
"He's someone I knew, a really long time ago." She explains, "Excuse me." Skye says looking away from the picture for the first time and leaving the room.

"Skye." Coulson says and attempts to follow her but May stops him "Not a good idea, trust me." She tells him "Let me." She says letting go of Coulson's arm and following their daughter out of the room. Leaving a very confused Coulson with the team in the command centre.

After leaving the Command Centre Skye goes straight to her bunk, she leaves her door open when she does because she is positive that May followed her. Skye sits down on her bed and less than a minute later May sits down next to her.

"I haven't seen him in over nine years." Skye tells her mother as she does, "I had ran away from St. Agnes when we met, but after, after what he did I went back. It was the first time I had ever been truly, truly thankful for Nuns. That's when I started saving for my van. After that what I wanted most was to get away." She explains.

"I won't let him anywhere near you Skye, we'll figure this out." May tells her daughter.

"This is worse than I thought was." Skye tells her mother. "There is nothing that he won't do to get what he wants and if he's joined with the Rising Tide then they just became a lot more than hackers and a lot more dangerous." Skye explains "The five people that I thought could have sent that email are insane and reckless but they lack a leader, guidance, someone to follow. If he's decided to be that person then this isn't good." Skye explains.

"Then we will stop him." May tells her daughter putting her arm around her and pulling her into his side just like Coulson did earlier.

"He's defiantly working with at least some of the Rising Tide members. I didn't become friends with Anna until after I knew him." Skye explains.

"That's good, it gives us something to work with." May tells her daughter "Can you tell where he was when he sent that email?" May asks curious.

"Yeah, but it won't matter." Skye explains "He would have gotten an alert when I broke the encryption on the email. That's not going to be the last email we get." Skye explains.

"How do you know?" May asks.

"Because he didn't play enough of a game, that's what he likes to do." Skye explains. "We'll hear from him again." She says almost positive about that.

Skye says and for several minutes Skye and May just sit there not talking.

"I've got to tell him, don't I?" Skye asks it being perfectly clear that the 'him' she is talking about isn't Lard but Coulson because it's said with affection instead of fear.

"Yeah you do." May tells her "It would be better if it came from you rather than finding out from someone else, or the background check he's having FitzSImmons run, or Lard himself when we bring him in." May explains though she is thinking that Lard being brought in alive may not be the strongest possibility.

"I'll tell him." Skye says "Can you go get him?" Skye asks curious.

"Of course." May say standing up and walking back over to the Command Centre.

"Phil." May says as she walks back in.

"What's going on Melinda?" He asks. "Who is this guy?"

"Skye's going to tell you." Melinda tells Coulson "And what she is going to tell you will make you furious but you cannot let that show." Melinda tells him "She's in her bunk waiting for you." May explains.

Still confused about what is going on Coulson nods and leaves the room still wondering what Melinda's words mean as he does.

"Who is this guy?" Ward asks May once Coulson has left "What's his connection to Skye?"

"FitzSimmons, check if he was charged with anything around nine years ago." Melinda tells the scientist wanting to know if he received any punishment for what he did to her daughter.

Remembering what Melinda told him Coulson walks over to Skye's bunk and sits down next to her.

"What did momtell you?" Skye asks curious a few minutes after he sat down.

"Nothing, just that you had something to tell me." Coulson tells his daughter "Do you?"

"That day that I gave you a box of things I had collected over the years mom found a photo that I never wanted you or her to see." Skye explains "It was from when I was sixteen and it was what I looked like after my boyfriend at the time, my first real love, got angry." Skye explains.

"He beat you." Coulson using all his strength to keep the fury he is feeling out of his voice as he remembers Melinda's words.

"Yeah, pretty badly." Skye answers.

"I'm sorry Skye, I'm so sorry." Coulson tells his daughter putting his arm around her thinking that it is another way he has failed her. He should have been there to stop her from ever being hurt like that.

"It's okay, I dealt with it a long time ago." Skye tells him assuming that he like May when she first found out is blaming himself for not being there to help her "I just never expected to see him again."

"He won't come anywhere near you again. I won't let him." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Mom said the same thing." Skye reveals with a small smile.

"Well if both of us agreed then you know it's the truth." Coulson tells Skye.

"Yeah I do." Skye says as she rests her head on her father's shoulder.

"Skye, you were right." May says appearing at her doorway several minutes later "You just got another email. Fitz can't even open it." She says.

"Tell him to stop trying, I'll be right there." Skye tells her mother. May nods and leaves father and daughter alone knowing that they still need a few minutes together.

"Are you alright to do this?" Coulson asks.

"Yeah, I think so." Skye tells him. "Let's go."

"If it gets too much just tell me." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I will." Skye tells him.

As soon as Skye enters the Command Centre she realises that FitzSimmons and Ward know what Lard did to her because both Simmons and Fitz look upset and Ward looks furious.

"So you can't even open the email?" Skye asks Fitz, choosing to ignore the fact that they know, hoping that they don't ask about it.

"No." Fitz tells her "I can tell that it is the same address though, and it's quite large."

Skye nods and gets started on her computer, everything that she is doing appearing on the screen "It's a video file." She says about a minute later.

"Can you play it?" Ward asks.

"Of course, just give me a… Done." Skye says pressing play before walking over and standing between her parents.

After Skye presses play the video spends a few seconds loading before it plays. A man in his late twenties, which everyone knows to be Samuel Lard appears. Lard is very tall and muscular has tattoos all along his right arm, dark hair, stubble and light eyes.

"Hello Skye." Lard says and the second that he does Skye feels Coulson grab her hand "It's been a long time. I've been waiting for this day for a very long time. All these years, I've missed you." He reveals, "Although it took you a lot longer to hack my previous message that what I would have expected it to especially considering it was your own encryption. I thought you must have been losing you touch until some mutual friends of ours told me that you've gotten even better than when I knew you." He says with a grin that is the definition of creepy "Now to business. A few months ago I joined Rising Tide and when we learnt of your crimes there were those who were hesitant to pursue the usual course of actions but I convinced them that you can't go unpunished and they agreed. The deal is simple you will turn yourself into me in exactly 18 hours at the coordinates attached to this email, I understand that you have access to quite the fast jet so that shouldn't be a problem. You will have in your possession everything you have on S.H.I.E.L.D and you will be alone and from there your punishment will be decided by the Group. You will not have no form of backup, surveillance or protection, have absolutely no form of tracking on your person, no electronic devices except that file on S.H.I.E.L.D and absolutely nothing that can be used to find you" Lard demands "Now you might be thinking why would you possibly do that, I'll show you why." Lard says turning the camera to show a woman, with long blond hair, clearly alive but a little bruised, who looks to only be a few years older than Skye, tied to the chair.

"Anna." Skye says her voice full of worry.

"She will be killed if you don't do exactly what I say." Lard says before turning the camera back to him, "But she isn't the only one, everyone you have ever cared about, The Brody's, Sister McKenna, Danny and Maggie, every single person who has ever meant anything to you will be killed unless you do exactly what I say, and to show you how serious I am I have a little present for you." Lard says moving the camera to show a body on the floor, with his throat slit.

"MILES!" Skye yells tears in her eyes, pain clear in her voice having recognized the body right away.

"I understand he meant a lot to you. Now do you get it Skye?" Lard asks as Coulson pulls Skye into a hug as she begins to cry into his chest. "I'm not bluffing, everyone you have ever cared about will die unless you turn yourself into me, do that and the girl can go free and everyone else will be safe." He says "Oh and one more thing. Before I slit his throat He mentioned that you are a part of a team now, well Team." He says in a mocking tone of voice "If you're listening. If you think about helping Skye, if you think about trying to track her in anyway or proving any form of back up I will kill her. If anyone but Skye comes to the coordinates then I will kill them, this girl and Skye, oh and if you think that maybe you can kill me before I manage to kill any of your people ask Skye about the conversation she overheard. Appearing before the group gives Skye a chance of surviving, especially if what she brings is good, but if you intervene in any way she will be killed and that will be on you, not us." Lard says before turning of the camera, ending the video.

Everyone in the room is standing in shocked silence, the only sounds that can be heard are that of Skye's cries.

For more than half an hour Skye cries in her father's arms, mourning the loss of someone who was once very important to her.

"No." Skye suddenly says.

"Skye?" May asks her daughter concerned, as Skye finally looks up from where she is crying into her father's arms.

"No one else is going to die because of me." Skye announces removing her arms from around her father and wiping her eyes "If they want me then they can have me." She says.

Skye does what he wants and they rescue Anna and they arrest Samuel Lard.


End file.
